


Just A Distraction

by thisbehell



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbehell/pseuds/thisbehell
Summary: They fall into it, just two people, two friends, having fun and sharing sensations.Fucking to forget.Fucking to relax.Fucking to pass the time.Just Baekmin PWP, there is no story here.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

It starts out pretty innocently.

"Hey, you OK?" Minhyun's known Dongho too long not to notice when he's irritable.

Dongho shrugs. "We broke up."

Ah. Another one.

It's hard enough dating as an idol, but dating when you're a _struggling_ idol? That was another level of suffering.

"You'll be fine. There'll be other girls."

Dongho sighed. "I'm not sure if I want there to be. Trying to manage expectations, trying not to make promises I can't keep..."

Minhyun nodded. That's what he liked about Dongho. He actually cared. Despite how Minhyun joked about how the other boy was too much of a flirt and a girl magnet, deep down he was the decent sort.

He didn't want to string them along, didn't want to play games. Dongho would do his best but sometimes it just wouldn't be enough.

Nu'est wasn't earning much and that meant no fancy dinners, no exotic getaways. No matter how many times the girls would say they didn't mind, Dongho minded.

They deserved better, he knew that.

"I'll miss it, though," Dongho said. "It's nice having someone to hold, someone to keep you warm after a long day."

Minhyun laughed. "Well, I'm here. You could always just cuddle me."

Dongho coloured. "There's...other things as well." His eyes suddenly found a nearby spot on the wall rather interesting.

"Oh." Minhyun could feel his own cheeks heat up.

"Well," he said, as he stood up to walk to the bedroom they shared. "I wouldn't mind that either. Letting off steam is healthy right?"

He was too embarrassed to look back to see the expression on Dongho's face.

Minhyun wouldn't have known that Dongho watched him as he walked, every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a game of chicken, but if Minhyun plays his cards right maybe they'll both win.

It starts with the light touches.

The members make fun of Minhyun's level of skinship comfort - the way he behaves as though touching is more important than breathing.

It was a bit of a problem when they were younger but as time went on it just became a natural thing. Idol life was hectic, confusing and stressful. Being able to cuddle up with a member or hold their hand without needing to ask, wordless interactions that didn't need explaining - it made their daily lives more bearable.

He shouldn't feel as though there is anything different about Dongho touching him whenever. But it _is_ different.

It's not unusual when Minki grabs his hand and just traces nervous circles on it; when Aron wraps his arms around Minhyun's waist and buries his nose at the nape of Minhyun's neck or when Jonghyun idly runs his hand through Minhyun's hair.

Casual, regular touches meant to give and receive comfort.

Why does it feel different though when Dongho puts his arm on Minhyun's lower back - fleeting, light caresses, his fingers dancing at the edge of MInhyun's shirt, as though to slip right underneath.

Dongho does that a _lot_.

When they're sitting next to each other (which is often), Dongho's hand often strays to Minhyun's thigh and stays there. It doesn't move, nor does it grip the surface. Minhyun pretends not to notice and Dongho doesn't seem to be watching to see if he does.

And when Dongho isn't next to him, Minhyun will turn and see the other's eye on him. If their eyes meet, Dongho acknowledges it not with a nod, not with a wink or grin but a small, secret smile Minhyun knows is just for him.

It comes to a head one night; it's a short break and everyone else has gone home to their hometowns with Aron deciding to hang out at Minki's place for once, instead of Minhyun's.

Just Minhyun and Dongho - the latter had only just made a quick visit to Jeju just the week before so he wasn't going anywhere.

It's late.

"Not going to sleep yet?" Dongho asks. It's funny he does, because Dongho's never been an early sleeper.

"Maybe soon," Minhyun says.

Dongho just nodded. Standing up, he started moving, likely in the direction of his bedroom. He stops, right where Minhyun is sitting at their dining table.

"Minhyun-ah." Minhyun's never heard Dongho use this voice before, soft, low and quiet except maybe that one time he was sure Dongho was talking to a girl on the phone.

Minhyun watches, almost as if in slow motion as Dongho's hand moves - to touch Minhyun's closest ear. He can't help but shudder a little as he feels Dongho softly runs a finger from Minhyun's temple, slowly making its way across the outer shell.

"If you meant what you said..."  
  
He has to bite his lip from letting out a sigh when Dongho takes his finger away, missing that touch, not caring even if he knew his ears were probably a bright red.

"I'll just be in the room."

Minhyun was too much of a coward to watch Dongho as he walked back to his bedroom. He waited, listening for the click of the doorknob but there wasn't one.

Finally, he turned, and saw the door had been left the tiniest bit ajar.

_Well, then._

Time he showed Dongho just how much he meant what he said. Every word of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Minhyun ready for things to change? It's all up to him now.

Minhyun didn't know what he was expecting to see, but when he nudged the door open and there Dongho was - sitting on the bed, his back against the pillows, he felt his breath hitch.

Dongho was looking at him, expectantly. As if he'd been waiting.

He knew he should be moving over to where Dongho was, and it wasn't like he wasn't used casually crashing on Dongho's bed. But his legs felt heavy, as though frozen to the spot.

"You just going to stand there, Minhyun-ah?"

Dongho had that smile again, the one Minhyun knew was only for him. Small and secret, and plaguing his dreams at night.

He had fantasised about tracing the curves of that smile with his own lips, feel it against his own mouth as he kissed it. Yet it was also that smile that was paralysing him because he had never wanted something as much, and been afraid of that want.

Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him but Minhyun saw Dongho's smile start to falter a little and no, no that wouldn't do.

 _Move, Minhyun, move_.

One step, and he was halfway there. Another step and there he was perched at the end of the bed and there it was again, that smile.

Slowly he moved closer, until this time he was next to Dongho, hovering a little above him, while Dongho seemed to be settling himself back into his pillows.

"Minhyun." Dongho's voice was so quiet, Minhyun could barely make out his name.

"No pressure, OK? We'll do whatever you're comfortable with...and if you're not feeling it, we'll stop."

Minhyun swallowed. Dongho being so kind, so considerate, _so nice_ , even now, shouldn't have been such a fucking turn-on but it was.

"I'm not sure I know what I'm doing but," Minhyun looked into Dongho's eyes, those brown eyes that drove him to distraction more times than he could count.

"I know that all I want right now is you."

Dongho's grin was blinding, and Minhyun couldn't help but smile right back.

This was good. It was always good with Dongho - comfortable, comforting, safe. But now they were heading into dangerous territory but whatever problems that brought, they could deal with later.

This was Dongho and he knew they'd be just fine.

And then Dongho decided right then to move from where he was, springing right up to tackle Minhyun and reversing their positions.

This time it was Minhyun, laid against the pillows, feeling the warmth Dongho had left behind.

"Trust me?" Dongho whispered, his eyes intent on Minhyun's, his face close, so close.

"Always," Minhyun said and he'd barely said the word before Dongho's mouth lowered onto his.

It was slow at first; Dongho just kissing him lightly, before gently nudging Minhyun's lips apart with his tongue. As the kiss deepened, Minhyun marveled at just how much better kissing Dongho was than in his night-time fantasies.

This Dongho was taking his time, and being so careful with him. It made Minhyun just want to cry.

What he didn't expect was for Dongho to pull away, to kiss him at the side of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Minhyun couldn't help feeling disappointed and more than a little anxious. Was he not doing enough? Did Dongho not like kissing him? Did he think it was a mistake?

Dongho laughed. "No, nothing's wrong. I just like taking my time, that's all."

He kissed Minhyun again. "You do know we're going to have the apartment to ourselves for the next couple of days."  
  
"And I think we're going to need some rest tonight because I think we're going to be really busy tomorrow."

Minhyun swallowed. "Can't wait?"

Dongho laughed again. "I promise it'll be worth it, OK?"

Minhyun knew he could just move over to his own bed where there'd be more space - but he didn't want to leave, cramped twin bed or no.

"Good night MInhyun-ah." Dongho was pulling him closer, as they laid side-by-side, face to face.

Being kissed to sleep wasn't a bad thing at all, Minhyun thought, as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am not being deliberately a tease here (haha) but logic! (I know fics hate that) dictate that this Minhyun is probably not very (or at all) experienced so Dongho knowing Minhyun is going very, very slow.  
> Also this Dongho wants to put off instant gratification for a more satisfying experience for everyone involved so err, patience.  
> Thanks for reading XOXOXO


End file.
